


If it goes up, it goes down

by cupoftea_lou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Harry, I'm really bad at tags, M/M, Niall appears too like two times, Public Sex, Top Louis, Vibrators, idk what else, liam is just brought up once, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupoftea_lou/pseuds/cupoftea_lou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry goes to the grocery store with a brand new vibrator and loses the remote. It turned out better than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If it goes up, it goes down

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the third propmt on [this](http://authorkurikuri.tumblr.com/post/112173164975/all-those-sex-toy-prompts-you-probably-didnt-need) post.
> 
> This is my first fanfic on the 1D fandom and I haven't written in a very long time, sorry for any mistakes, I was very lazy to edit it. I wrote this in three hours. (It's all smut if you couldn't tell from the tags.)
> 
> Title from "Break your heart right back" by Ariana Grande
> 
> Edit: I added Niall with his cake bc many people were worried about it, hope you like it better.

He was bored, bored and horny.

Harry decided to rummage through his sex box when he found a baby blue vibrator he had bought a couple weeks ago, he completely forgot about it until now.

And now he found himself with a bottle of lube, naked and with a brand new vibrator, he poured lube on his fingers and slowly he pushed one inside him moaning instantly, after he thrusted into himself a couple times he started fucking down on his fingers, after a few thrusts he pushed back another finger, scissoring himself, a few moments later he grabbed his hard cock and started stroking himself lazily. He then added his third finger and started fucking down on them, he decided he was open enough for the vibrator.

He grabbed the lube and poured a bit on it, he then proceeded to insert the vibrator in his hole, whimpering at the sensation of being filled up, he snitched the remote and started experiencing with the buttons. It only had three of them, he pressed the first one and the vibrator started to, well vibrate. He let out a gasp and stroked his cock again. It wasn’t a very strong vibration but it certainly felt good, just when he pressed the second button, he heard a knock on his bedroom door.

“Harry, um are you busy?” Liam, his roommate and best friend said.

“Uh, what do you need Li?” He was trying not to moan out loud for the sake of his best friend.

“Are you sure you’re not busy? I don’t want to uh interrupt anything…” Liam mumbled. He was sure his friend had heard him moan and that was rather embarrassing, despite them being best friends for years, when one of them found themselves in any sexual situation and the other happened to be around, it never was less awkward.

“No Liam! What do you need?” He was growing desperate by now; he wanted to turn off the vibrator so he could have at least a bit of control over his pleasure but he couldn’t find the god damn off button.

“Could you go to the grocery store to buy some things we need for Niall’s birthday cake?” Liam sighed.

“Can’t you go?” Harry wasn’t always one to say no, but he was just so flustered he at least needed to finish himself off.

“Um I’d go, I really would but I have the cake on the oven and Sophia is on her way, and I wouldn’t appreciate it if she saw you or heard you uh in this um situation…” he sounded really nervous. Harry sighed reluctant at his luck.

“Yeah alright, I’ll be out in a minute” He grabbed his sweats and tucked his still hard dick against his leg, hopefully his erection wasn’t that visible, when he was putting his shirt on he realized the vibrator was still inside him, he shrugged and decided to leave it in, he could have a little fun at the grocery store. He finished dressing himself up, he grabbed his stuff including the remote to the vibrator, and headed out.

“Liam? What do you need me to buy?” He asked while approaching the kitchen where Liam was watching his cake rise in the oven.

“Uh I just need some icing and if you can see other things to decorate the cake that’d be uh sick.” He didn’t meet his eyes; he could tell his friend was still embarrassed for interrupting him.

“Alright I’ll be back in a few”

                                                                                                                 ***

Walking with the vibrator inside him was rather difficult. He still hasn’t found the off button but he was on the first button, the one that wasn’t very hard (heh, puns).

He made it to the grocery store and quickly went to the section where all the baking stuff was at, he couldn’t decide on which icing to buy, Niall wasn’t very picky, but it was his birthday cake and he’d told them a few days ago at a night out that it had to be a perfect cake.

After probably 10 minutes, he decided on chocolate icing, and then he went to look through the decorations. He saw a leprechaun candle and grabbed it, with some other green stuff. Niall was very proud to be Irish and loved his country so, that probably was a very good choice.

He went over to the cashiers and when it was his turn to pay he felt the vibrator go harder inside him, he couldn’t help the whimper that split from his mouth. The lady before him glanced at him with raised eyebrows and not so discreetly she also glanced down where his painfully hard cock was resting against his leg and was very visible. Shit, he thought. He went to grab the remote to turn it down to the slowest button but he didn’t find it anywhere in his pocket. Shit he thought again. He must have left it in the baking aisle god damn it.

He told the cashier he forgot something and he’ll be back to pay in just a few minutes.

When he arrived to the aisle, he saw a man with his remote on hand; he was sporting a very cute frown, probably trying to figure out what the remote did, as Harry approached him, he saw the man was about to click the third button, which without a doubt was the highest the vibrator would go.

He was just one step behind the man when he pressed it, and instead of saying something, the sound he made when he opened his mouth was a very deep whine. That felt so god damn good, holy fuck. Then he was met with baby blue eyes and raised eyebrows.

“Uh mate, sorry but did you just whined in my ear?” Blue eyes said with a surprised look in his face.

“Um yeah, I’m so sorry I just need-” Harry couldn’t finish the sentence because the man pressed the middle button and the change of rhythm felt amazing. He tried to suppress his moan, so he just closed his eyes and bit his lip.

“Oh is this yours then?” Blue eyes raised the remote with a smirk in his face.

“Yeah, if you could just, ah, give it to me?” Harry said, he was very well aware of his mid-sentence moan, and he was so embarrassed.

“Does it feel good?” The voice of the man was no longer coming from in front of him; it was now whispered to his ear.

“Y-yeah” He whimpered again, as he felt the vibrator go harder.

“Hmm I can tell you seem to have a problem down there” Blue eyes whispered again, and Harry glanced down to see the outline of his cock and a wet spot in his sweats. Goddammit.

“Do you need some help Curly?” The man’s eyes were no longer the baby blue he was met when he first faced the man, they were darker now. He dared glance down to the other man’s bulge and he was surprised to see he was hard too. Well…

“Why? Do you want to ah, help me?” If the man wanted to have fun, so did him, so he went with the game.

“Hmm,” He kept changing the speed of the vibrator. “I’d be very happy to help, now curly, what’s your name eh?”

“Harry” He let out a breath he didn’t know was holding. “What’s yours?”

“Louis,” Baby eyes, Louis, he corrected himself said. “But don’t you think helping you get rid of your not so little problem, right here, in the baking aisle would be a bit inappropriate?” Louis stepped back to glance around and see if there was anyone watching them. There wasn’t, thank God.

“Y-yeah, but I n-need to go drop some stuff to my f-flat” He was so painfully hard and the vibrator felt so good.

“Well let’s go there and we can,” Louis whispered in his ear again, reaching a hand down to touch his cock through his sweats. “Help each other yeah?”

“N-no” Harry struggled to get the words out.

“No?" He had a look of surprise on his face "Why not Harry?” Louis switched the speed of the vibrator to the lowest one. The way Louis said his name made him moan, despite the abrupt change of speed.

“My mate’s there with his uh girlfriend” He managed to get the words out before he could moan. “More, ahh”

“Alright Curly, let’s go pay for your stuff and then we can go to my flat, yeah?”

“Yes” Just like that he forgot about Liam and his cake.

                                                                                                                ***

He now found himself in his car, following Louis’ to get to the man’s flat. Louis had decided to keep the remote to torture Harry.

When they finally made it, he parked and rushed out of his car and followed Louis to the elevator, which unfortunately was not empty. The two boys stood next to each other, trying not to do anything crazy in front of the lady that happened to be the cock blocker in this situation. As soon as she got off in the third floor and the doors closed again. Louis crowded Harry into the corner and without any hesitation he kissed Harry, he had the remote on hand and was playing with the buttons, and Harry moaned against Louis’ mouth when he hit the highest speed of the vibrator. Louis started grinding his hips against Harry’s while Harry grabbed his ass.

It felt like hours but it was only a few seconds, and the door opened on the fifth floor of the building. Louis took his hand and guided him to his flat, once they were there, and Louis opened the door with shaky hands, Harry crowded him against the wall and started kissing him hard again, licking Louis’ lip asking for permission, once Louis opened his mouth, and their tongues met, they both moaned at the same time, teeth clinking.

Harry reached down to unzip Louis’ jeans while still kissing him. He pulled away to kiss down his neck, then he took Louis’ cock out of his boxers and started stroking him firmly “So hard for me Lou” Louis was whimpering against his ear which made Harry moan too.

After a couple strokes and marking Louis’ neck, he pulled away entirely, Louis whining from the loss of Harry’s mouth, he opened his eyes to watch Harry sinking down on his knees. Harry then took his cock and dragged his tongue up the base and swirling it around the tip. Louis’ rigid cock was coated in a glistening sheen of Harry’s warm saliva. Finally, Harry wrapped his mouth at the tip of Louis’ cock and sucked.

“Har-Harry, more please, shit” The hand Harry wasn’t using to hold Louis’ cock was massaging his balls. Louis’ hand was holding onto his curly hair, massaging his scalp.

Harry took more of his cock into his mouth bobbing his head, and pressing his tongue flat along the underside of Louis’ erection.

“nnnghhl” Harry tried to talk against the cock in his mouth.

“What? I can’t understand you when you have my cock in your mouth princess ahh” Louis whimpered.

Harry pulled off, Louis whined at the loss of his mouth. “Vibrator” was all Harry said before he went back to suck at Louis’ cock.

Louis completely forgot he had control of Harry’s pleasure too, so he pressed the highest speed on the remote.

Harry groaned against his cock sending vibrations through Louis’ body.

“Harry you gotta stop, I don’t want to come yet” Louis slowly pulled him away from his cock and helped him on his feet. Immediately he kissed Louis, and the blue eyed boy could taste himself on his tongue.

“What do you want to do then hmm?” Harry said against his mouth, and without warning Louis reached out to palm him through his sweats.

“Want to fuck you so bad” Louis’ voice had gone low and it was so sexy, Harry let out a cry and grinded against Louis’ hand. “Would you like that princess?”

“So much” He sobbed.

Louis started guiding him to his room and they managed to bump into a desk and a lamp, but they never parted their lips.

Once in the room, they got rid of their remaining clothes and fell down to the bed, Louis’ tongue exploring Harry’s mouth. The curly haired grew desperate and grinded his hips against Louis’ hips once again.

“Lube?” He asked, kissing down Louis’ neck, biting and licking.

“Bedside table” Louis responded grinding up to meet Harry’s desperate hips.

He fetched the lube and a condom out and went back to lick to Louis’ collarbones.

“C’mon Harry want to be inside you already” Louis whimpered, as he flipped them over so now he was on top. He kissed Harry again before going down his torso, and picking up Harry’s dick which was painfully read with pre come coming out of the tip. He sucked the tip of his cock into his mouth for a few moments before pulling out and looking at Harry’s hole where the vibrator was placed.

“ ‘m gonna take the vibrator out yeah?” he asked Harry whilst stroking his cock.

“Y-yeah” Harry groaned as he felt Louis remove the vibrator that was still on.

“Hmm so open and sensitive” He grabbed the lube pouring some to his finger and started teasing his hole.

“I’m already open,stop teasing and fuck me please” Harry said, tossing him the condom

“Alright princess” Louis laughed but opened the condom and rolled it in, pouring some lube into his hand and covering his cock. “Ready?” He didn’t let Harry answer; he started pulling inside Harry, groaning at the feeling. “How come you’re so tight even when you had that vibrator inside you for so long?” He asked while letting Harry adjust to his cock.

“ ‘s been a while” Harry shrugged “Move”

Louis laughed but started moving his hips, thrusting slowly into Harry. “Shit, you feel so good” he moaned.

“Faster” Harry demanded, and really who was Louis to deny that? So he pulled out almost entirely and shoved his cock back in.

“Shit yeah Lou just like that, shit you’re so good ah” He reached for Louis’ neck to bring him down for a kiss, then he moved to his collarbones and sucked a hickey in between the _is_ and _what_ from his _it is what it_ is tattoo.

“You’re so hot like this, shit” Louis moaned kissing Harry again.

After a few thrusts Harry let out a cry and said “Right there Lou yeah right there”

He had hit his prostate, a few more times releasing a string of courses and moans out of Harry.

“C’mon Harry come for me, c’mon princess, you’ve been so good” Louis grabbed his cock and after two stokes Harry was coming with a shout of his name. Louis fucked him through his orgasm. After Harry returned from his high he closed his eyes feeling Louis hit his prostate again again, making him moan even though he just came.

“Shit Harry you look so gorgeous, ah” Louis whimpered. Harry reached for his neck to kiss him and then moved his mouth to his ear and bit his earlobe, and that sent Louis to the edge and he came whining Harry’s name.

He collapsed on top of Harry, a few minutes after coming off his high he turned his face against Harry’s and kissed his cheek, they stared at each other and then erupted with laughter.

“What’s moving?” Harry asked

“What are you talking-” Louis said before he felt some vibrations. “Oh we didn’t turn off the vibrator” he searched for the remote in the floor and grabbed it when he spotted it. He turned it around and pushed the off button.

“Oh so that’s how you turn that thing off!”

                                                                                                                  ***

Harry stayed the night at Louis’ flat, they kissed lazily, and then went for round two in the shower.

The boys fell asleep with their arms around each other and their lips pressed together.

***

The next morning Harry had to go to his flat for Niall's birthday party, but before he left he exchanged numbers with Louis and a blowjob too.

He made breakfast and left with a promise to text Louis

***  
He arrived to his flat and found a very pissed off but worried Liam.

"Where the hell were you?!" Liam yelled when he entered the kitchen.

"Um something kind of came up on the way back.." He said not meeting his roommates eyes.

"Alright I'm not even gonna ask, now where's the stuff for the cake? Niall's gonna be here soon"

They finished the cake and not too long after Niall arrived yelling "Oiiiii happy birthday to me! Lads where's me cake?"

They gave him the cake and when he saw the leprechaun candle he broke into an impromptu Irish dance.

***  
Later that day he received a text from Louis.

Oi you left your vibrator here .. Guess you'll have to come get it ! ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I suck I know.
> 
> Please leave a comment, I wanna know what you think. Even if you hated it. Also kudos if you're a lovely person 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr as [fondsmileslarry](http://fondsmileslarry.tumblr.com)


End file.
